supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gotong-e dochag
Summary What happens when the Lara-Rutter Family discover a fully alive, but injured homeless boy that they mistook for a girl that came to their door. Chapter 1 It was a quiet night at the Lara-Rutter household. It was also raining heavily. Marie was playing with Ruby and her Law plush, her parents were watching television, Laura was playing with her Anna and Elsa dolls. They heard a knocking sound and heavy breathing. "Maria, can you go get that?" Danny, her adoptive father asked. "I'll be right back, Ruby." She said to the teddy bear and went to the door. The knocking became louder, she opened the door. It looked like a young homeless girl, but, "she" didn't have breast development, she noticed the feminine frame, "she" was bleeding, bruised, "her" hair was tousled and matted. The "girl" had a look of an East Asian, seemed around 10-12, much like her, "her" hair was long, giving her the appearance of a frail-looking prostitute because "she" looked older. "Her" clothes weren't better either, they were ruined and dirtied, it was also tattered. "Are-Are, you okay?" Maria asked in a concerned voice. The injured supposed girl just looked at her. "Would you like to come in?" She asked, stepping away from the door and holding out her arm. "I don't know but whatever the hell that is needs a sandwich." Laura said, seeing the visitor's hand on "her" abdomen while she started coloring. Danny went and was shocked at the state of the visitor, the "girl" looked tired, weak, starving and lost. "Bring her in here!" He said. The visitor was too tired and injured to get angry, "her" throat burned with dehydration, "her" stomach cramped from starvation and was tired. Zoe was shocked at what they brought inside. "I'll run her a bath." She said. She took "her" upstairs. "I'll remove your clothing soon when the bath fills with water." She said. When the bathtub filled to an acceptable level, she noticed something odd, she noticed the eyeful between the legs that made her look in shock at the "girl". "Danny?" She said. Danny came upstairs, he looked at the mistaken girl, it was a boy the whole time, he looked at the nude child, who was covering his genitalia as he stepped into the tub. "That's not a girl or a she, it's a boy and a he." She said. Danny was in shock, the shoulder-length black hair, the soft features and puppy dog-like eyes made them look like a girl when they finally discovered that he was a BOY. "Marie, ditch the princess pajamas." He called to her daughter. The boy that was mistaken for a girl sat in the bathwater, it felt nice, felt like he wanted to sleep. Zoe came in, she put shampoo in the boy's hair, he sat patiently After the shampoo part were done, she moved on to the conditioner. He put his head back, Zoe noticed he resembled Marie, the almost sad-looking expression and everything, the small build. After being cleaned, he was put in a pair of The Avengers pajamas that Marie owned and his old clothes were thrown out. "Are you hungry?" Marie asked the boy. She noticed he was looking at her action figures when she discovered he was a boy. He then looked at her. A low but loud rumble filled the air, Marie looked around. The young boy put a hand on his stomach and winced. Marie soon realised that the guy was probably hungry and barely eaten. "How long have you last eaten?" She asked. The boy held up 10 fingers, which hinted Marie that meant days "One week and three days?" She asked. He nodded. Marie went down. "He said he hasn't eaten in a week, should I give him something like soup?" She asked. "I'll give it to him." Zoe said. A few minutes later, Zoe came up. When he tried picking up the spoon, he dropped it, it just went through his fingers. "Marie, you try." She said. He was too weak to pick up the spoon because he was so tired and weak from hunger, he gave a look of annoyance. Marie picked up the spoon, the soup went on the spoon, the boy opened his mouth. "Do you like it?" She asked the boy. He nodded, he swallowed it, the process was repeated until the soup was finished. Laura came in, the boy laid back, he was so full that he felt pinned down by the weight. He belched loudly, then covered his mouth. Marie looked relieved at the homeless boy finally having something in his stomach. "Our parents found out the homeless girl was a boy the whole time." She said. "Does he have a name?" Laura asked, as she was scribbling in her coloring book. He got up despite how full he was, he got a piece of paper, and a pencil, when he finished, he gave Marie the drawing. It was in hangul, Korea's exclusive writing system, it had read "리대중". "Ri......Dae......Jung....." She read out. Ri Dae-Jung pointed at his mouth. "Still hungry?" She asked. He then shook his head, his stomach was filled with the soup, he liked it and didn't want anymore food at the moment. "Oh, thirsty...." She said. She went down, got a glass of water. He gulped it down. " (Um, Thanks?)" Ri Dae-Jung said in an awkward and nervous voice. " (You are welcome)" Marie said. Marie went down. "He speaks Korean." She said. "Okay." Zoe said. When she went back up, She noticed he was looking at the rain. It rained very heavily, and he could see flashes and hear thunder and lightning. "Do you hate thunder?" She asked. He shook his head, " (No)" He said. Ri Dae-Jung then yawned. "Tired?" She asked. He nodded. Marie's bed was a single bed, so she could fit some of her plush toy friends. She got a sleeping bag, Zoe helped her with it, when it was full of air, Ri Dae-Jung laid down on it, it was a bit hard and dug into his back. "I have never slept in the same room as a boy before." She said to him. He nodded, he had never did the same thing, sleep in the same room as a girl. He collasped exhausted, she put the cover over him. "You can hug my Law plush if you want." She said, handing the doll to him. The doll was soft and comfy, Maria had Ruby in bed with her, He noticed the girl seemed to have plush toys to make up the lack of friends that she often had. His hair was nice and clean, no longer matted, he was full of soup, he was clean, smelt of apples as she said, the woman reminded him of someone he knew. He slept peacefully for the first time, the doll was well-washed and sometimes, he used it as a pillow. She looked, the male looked exhausted. P'i Pyŏngsa 18, Vosemnadtast', Soldat...... Those were his names that he was called, he never used is real name for anything, he was made to respond in Russian. She saw him use it as a pillow. Chapter 2: Soldat When they woke up, it was the weekend, the storm was still on. " (Good morning)" She said. He nodded, because of the starvation a week and three days prior, he was still ill. "You can stay in my bed if you want to." She said. " (Thank you.....)" He said before coughing. She thought he was suffering from hypothermia and a throat infection. "Your body needs time to process heat and I'll tell my dad you have a throat infection." She said. She got up, went to her father. "He seems to have a throat infection, his voice sounds very croaky." She said. Danny went up, Ri Dae-Jung was now sleeping in Marie's bed, it was soft and warm. "Marie has some movies, do you like superhero films?" He asked. He tried to speak, but started coughing. "I'll get you some cough medicine." He said. While the girls were out at their aunt's, Ri Dae-Jung spent his time watching superhero films. Danny and Ri Dae-Jung also spent their time watching Soviet documentaries. "Союз Советских Социалистических Республик (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics)" He said in perfect Russian, shocking Danny. "Is that Russian?" He asked. "да (Yes)" He replied. "Do you speak other langauges?" He asked. "조선말 (Korean)" He said. Then put his hand on his leg. "ру́сский язы́к (Russian)" He said. He picked up some of Marie's North Korean words, he noticed that instead of using "한국어" which was South Korea's word for the language, he used "조선말" which was North Korea's word for it. He also noticed the Pyongyang accent. He looked like her. When Marie came home, she put her bag down. "Marie, can I ask you something?" Danny asked. "Hm?" She asked. "Can you ask our visitor some questions?" Danny asked. She nodded and proceeded. " (How old are you?)" She asked. " (11)" He replied. " (What is your birthday?)" She asked. " (September 16th 2015)" He said. That's my birthday, she thought. "Dad?" She asked. "What is it?" He said. "Wasn't Ri Dae-Jung the name my eomma and appa were going to give to me if I was a boy?" She asked. They looked at the Korean boy suspiciously, Laura was now home, she was now playing with the 11 year old's hair, whi how was silky and smooth. Ri Dae-Jung got up and back to Marie's room. He seemed a bit shocked, he shared his birthday with the girl who found him. The next day, Andrew visited. "Hey, Andrew!" Marie said. Ri Dae-Jung looked on, he was now wearing a Batman t-shirt and blue demin jeans. "Who's the girl?" Andrew asked. "Boy, a he, we found him two days ago." Marie said, Andrew extended his arm out, but the other boy refused to comply. "He's shy." She said. The three went to the room. "He was homeless." She said. Ri Dae-Jung looked at curiosity at the Tsum Tsum plushies. " (These are very stacky things)" He said. He then looked at the Marvel films. " (Films)" He said with a smile. He got out The Avengers DVD, then went up to her. "I can't tell if that's horrifying or adorable." Andrew said. "Sure." She said. Chapter 3: Yu-Gi-Oh! "Where do you live?" Marie inquired. "What about your family?" ” (Not sure)” He admitted He was looking at the cards and manga. ”Can you read English?” Marie asked him. He nodded. Chapter 4: The Bad Seed When Marie came home from school, she saw Ri Dae-Jung reading her JoJo manga. ” (This isn’t half bad, the blond one, He’s kind of a dick, but the fans seem to like him)” Ri Dae-Jung said. “You like it?” Marie asked him. He nodded. ” (Are these characters all named after bands?)” He asked her. Chapter 5: Deception Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86